Last Words
by Eyes-of-Pearl
Summary: COMPLETED. What were Hector’s last words to his brother before he faced off against Achilles? Not slash No incest. It is only the love shared between brothers who knew that this was the last time that they would see each other alive. Moviebased


**Last Words**

_By: Eyes-of-Pearl_

**Rating**: K+

**Disclaimer**: Troy belongs to its respective owners.

**Synopsis & Author's Notes:** This is my first Troy fic, a definite movie verse. I tried very hard to paint Paris in a more positive light and from what I got from the movie, Hector and Paris were very close. What were Hector's last words to his brother before he faced off against Achilles? It is not meant to the slash / incest. It is only the love shared between brothers who knew that this was the last time that they would see each other alive.

* * *

_Last Words_

He knew that before sundown, he shall take his final journey across the river Styx into the domain of Hades. This was the last day that he would see Apollo riding his golden chariot across the iridescent skies. For a man who knew that the hour of his impending doom, Hector, Prince of Troy, Chief Commander of her great army appeared calm. With the rising of the dawn, Hector tended to his battle armour, running his callused hands over the smoothness of the material. He was familiar with each clasp, each worn mark for he had adorned this armour for many battles before this. His movements was smooth and calculated, only those who knew him best would notice the faltering hesitance in each gesture. Only those who had peered into his heart and soul would see that the despondence in his warm brown eyes.

Hector gazed longingly back at the bed, at the still form of his wife. Whatever everlasting vows of endearment, tears of joy and anguish were shared the night before with his dear and precious Andromache. 'Be strong, my heart. Remember what I said and save our son.'

With his helmet and sword, Hector left the security of his bed chamber. Not once did he looked back for if he did, his resolve would have been broken.

He stepped out into the corridor and walked a few paces onto a nearby verandah. He took in the vastness of this great city, across the richness of the lands, to the majesty of the seas. He sighed and spoke to the scenery before him, "Come out, little brother."

Without turning around, Hector felt the presence of the younger prince of Troy. Paris, smaller in stature, held the resemblance to his older sibling. Brown curly locks complemented the youthful brown orbs. Paris' very presence radiated the exuberance of naivety, but even now, he understood the gravity of falling in love with the former Spartan Queen.

The brothers stood side-by-side in silence. Each willing for more time, but it was not a luxury that they could avoid. "All my life, I live by a simple code. Honour the Gods. Love your women and defend your country."

"And you have fulfill that code to the fullest, brother. Troy flourishes under your command and the men respect and love you. You have a beautiful wife and a son. Father holds you in his regard as his eldest, his heir. He loves you from the first moment that you open your eyes and he will love you to the last moment when you close them. ... And, for what is worth, you will always have my love."

At that, Hector turned sharply to gather his brother in his arms. The tears of the two princes mingled as they held on to each other. Paris felt the security of being his older brother's embrace. In that moment, Paris felt that everything would right itself, and Hector would fix everything. For Hector, being the older brother gave him a purpose, as the protector, the comforter. It was Paris who showed him the spontaneity of life, and encourage to seek the passions of an everlasting love. Paris would never judge him, and Hector could always confide to his younger brother. "There need to be no price set upon your love, for I too, will always love you, Paris."

All the while, Paris mumbled, "I'm sorry ... so sorry ... I am a coward and I failed you ... so sorry..."

Breaking the embrace, Hector stepped backwards while holding his brother at arms length. He studied the dejected prince before him.

The younger prince then said, "If there was some way to stop this war ... if only I could turn back time, then I would. Maybe, if I died back there, then ..."

Hector shook his brother a little for effect. "You think Agamemnon would stop with the death of one Trojan Prince? His true intentions was to see the downfall of Troy. He would not stop until the sons of this fair city bow down to serve him at every beck and call."

"I started this war."

Dropping his arms from Paris' shoulders, Hector turned abruptly away towards the view of the city. "No, you were the catalyst which escalate this war. Do not be so eager as to shoulder the burden on one man's greed and insatiable thirst for power. This war was brewing before there was a Helen of Sparta and Paris of Troy."

After a moment of silence, Paris implored, "Would you grant me your forgiveness then, brother?"

Hector's breath hitched at this one request and Paris waited in baited breaths. This was the moment of truths. "On that ship ... when you revealed her to me, I was outraged for I knew the gravity of the outcome. Death. I cursed the day that you laid eyes upon this forbidden fruit and I condemned myself for not stopping you sooner when I had the chance. I blamed myself as much as I blamed you. Our people were doomed because my brother wanted another man's wife and the downfall of Troy was sealed by a single emotion - love."

Still not looking at Paris, Hector continued on. "Love is a strange emotion for all its complexities and multiplicities: love for self, love for a wife, love of a son, of father, of brothers.

So, I ask you this: What is there to forgive? Mortals are created to feel, to love. Aphrodite has given us this gift and this curse for passion, desire and beauty. You love her, do you not?"

"I love Helen as father loves this country, as the people love their beloved hero, Hector, as Aphrodite herself loves Adonis. If there was some way to love Helen without this war, then I would gladly journey across this Earth and the next."

Here, they were at a deadlock of sorts. How do two brothers say goodbye under the pretense that this was to be their last time together upon this life? What words should be spoken such that they transcended time and space?

It was Paris who broke the silence. "I cannot ask you to stay for you are no coward. You will fight with honour and dignity, for love rather than glory. You seek for a righteous end to every battle. You are _the_ Prince of Troy with obligations to both land and country. I just wish that I would have been a better a man, a prince ... and a brother."

At this, Hector gathered his brother in his arm once again. "Pray, do not belittle yourself so, Paris. No, I cannot bear it the thought of you in self pity. I place my life onto the grace of the Gods. Fate awaits me and I wish only for an honourable death where I should find peace in the afterlife. May my opponent be merciful."

"Are you afraid, brother?"

Hector sighed then. "I leave the security of these walls with a fear that it would be the last time that I would pass through those very gates. I only ride with the callings of men and country and the knowledge that I am keeping you safe, for my wife and our son."

"Hector," Paris beseeched but he was stopped by the wave of his brother's hand.

"You, too are the Prince of Troy. Yet, all my life, you have been the unwavering confidante by my side, my prime defender, my anchor. No matter the circumstance, you will always be my brother and I love you."

Pressing his lips between Paris' brow, Hector hoped that this affectionate kiss would convey the feelings of pride, joy, hope, forgiveness and despair. Breaking the kiss, Hector rested his forehead upon his brother's where the kiss had been. They stayed in this position as the cries from one Greek soldier could be heard coming from outside the gates of Troy.

It was with great reluctance that Hector pulled away but he was stopped by Paris' hand upon his left arm. Turning back, Hector raised his eyebrows in question. "Take heart. This is no goodbye, Hector, for I would find you again. Wait for me."

_The End_

_

* * *

_

Good, bad ... any comments. Don't forget to r/r. Much love ...


End file.
